NWI
New Weapons Initiative Founded unofficially before Operation New Dawn, The NWI was officially recognized and formally created in 50 PND, to combat the Jexan Empire and other enemies of the newly formed Kodian Empire. Before New Dawn, the NWI was founded by The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus, who then placed Slime Face (at the time Dr. Edward Fayhce) at its head. After Face went rogue and Operation New Dawn was successful, the Esteemed placed Dr. Henry Freeman at the NWI's head. Freeman would run the NWI until the Battle for Archimedes, when Freeman is killed by the Dardarian Dominion. Gaige Locke would rise to replace Freeman, taking the NWI in a direction that favored more practical developments, rather than the militaristic model the NWI has used since its founding. History The NWI was founded from what was originally the Research and Development branch of Kodian Enterprises, taking all of its best and brightest minds to work on new weaponry and technological advancements for the Kodian Kause and Operation New Dawn. With the purpose of weaponry in mind, the NWI went on to develop most of the modern-age weaponry seen across the galaxy, including railguns, Neutralite, KGB armor, Protectorates, and more. These inventions (some before New Dawn, others after) helped to put the Kodian Empire on the pedestal of technological superiority, and, thanks to the NWI, it seemed that the nation was bound to stay there. That is, until the Westgaardian Collective arrived on New Terra, boasting about its advanced technology and superiority. Once the Collective fell, the new Westgaardian Empire was signed into the NWI's contracts and organization, weaving the Westgaardian technology into the devices used by the NWI previously. WIth this new partner in the NWI, the organization became more advanced, had access to more resources, and was advancing the level of technology at staggeringly high exponential margins. Once the Jexan Empire was conquered and the DigsCo. Council booted from Terra, the NWI changed its purpose from weapons development to colonization technology and space travel. The NWI drew the plans for the first wormhole generators, helped build the first inter-system spaceship, and would go on to partner with the newly formed branch of the KBI, the DOPI. Space now the newest frontier, the NWI would go on to use the boom in colonization as an excuse to further its reach. The organization began experimenting on humans, Kodians, and even Kodian High-Bloods in attempts to further the construction of more and more devices. Making use of technology scavenged from the Old Kodian Republic planets that the DOPI stumbled upon, the NWI was able to make great use of their ancient equipment. The NWI would remain on this dark path until 301 PND, when Gaige Locke would take over as Grand Presidential Researcher of the NWI, to replace Dr. Henry Freeman. This change in leadership would see a reformation of the NWI. Gaige Locke, with her blood ties to the Westgaardian Empire and marital ties to the Kodian Empire, was the perfect candidate to take over the NWI. She was able to reform the organization into a more moral force for good, turning its main attention away drom the development of weapons, and more towards the development of humanitarian technologies. Although the NWI is still the main producer and designer of Allied weaponry and designs, it does now dedicate far more resources to more civilian projects than it did before. Recruitment: The NWI recruits from any planet and any Allied nation, selecting only the best and brightest individuals. The NWI will even recruit from alien races that have always remained friendly to both the Westgaardian and Kodian Empires. This policy gives the NWI a large pool of recruits to draw from, and keeps the gears of scientific progress churning constantly onwards. Although the NWI recruits from a wide set of demographics, this does not mean that the recruits are volunteers. The NWI asks nicely at first, and then, using its ties to the KBI and other government establishments, will forcibly remove any and all children with exceptional intellectual skill from their families and even home planet, moving them to one of the NWI's institutions elsewhere. This policy, especially on planets with large percentages of intelligent citizens, paints the NWI in a bogeyman-esque light. This fear, mixed with the reputation, creates resentment and other problems for the NWI. Despite this, the organization does not, has not, and does not plan to change their ways or methods of recruitment, saying that the comfort of its students and researchers are secondary to the projects and states it serves.